Echoes in Eternity
by ArcadeFire55
Summary: Tony faces his inner demons and the real life demons Ziva's father help create.Peace is forged through the fires of War is a lesson one man wishes to teach Ncis and the world. To prevent this Fate gives tony the powers to become something the world needs
1. Eclipse of Eternity

_this is my first ncis story and i haven't had time to edit it so be gentle. I will have a edited version of this chapter out by sometime tomorrow. Also this is most defiantly a tiva story._

**Disclaimer: i do not own ncis **

**Echoes In Eternity**

A single solemn looking man stood in the middle of war zone that was once the NCIS office. Desks were scattered everywhere some were flipped over others were broken clean in two. Papers from so many case files laid scatted across the floor. However the most disturbing part was the blood. It was everywhere, wherever you turned there were pools of blood on the ground or streaks on the wall. Not far away from each blood stain was the body it came from.

The man in middle of this massacre wore a pair of black jeans that had rips and holes all over them, his crimson red t-shirt lay torn to shreds on the ground next to him. The lights in the room flickered on and off so only flashes of his bruised and battered body could be seen. One of the flashes of light showed a tattoo on his well muscled back. A tree with one side alive and in bloom while the other side was withered and dead, above the tree was a half sun, half moon. To finish it off, right underneath the tree had the words, **what we do in life echoes in eternity**.

The tattoo itself held so much meaning but the words were from gladiator. One of the many movies this weary and battered man loved so much. Two other things stood out about this lone figure, he wore a crimson red bandana covering his face down to his mouth with a pair of holes cut out for the man's piercing yellow eyes to see out of. They were eyes of a wolf. The other was black chain around his neck with a single wolf's tooth hanging from it.

All of his muscles began to tense and his breathing began to come in short controlled breaths. He was preparing himself for a battle he couldn't afford to lose.

All of a sudden a bestial howl of rage and desperation escaped from the man's lips. Shortly after sounds that no sane human could make replied farther away but the sound steadily got closer and closer.

The masked warrior dropped down into a fighting stance but was shaken out of it when once of the surviving computers turned on revealing the images of Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, and the beautiful Israeli Ziva David. Behind the two agents were Abby Scutrio brilliant and overly caffeinated lab technician, Timothy Mcgee computer genius, Ducky Scottish coroner and encyclopedia of information, Leon Vance director of ncis, and finally Jimmy Palmer ducky's well meaning assistant.

Ziva words flew from her mouth in a panic rarely seen from the former mossad agent "What are you doing? You'll get yourself killed, you're not invincible!

A small smirk crossed our mystery man's face. "Yea I defiantly know I'm not invincible, but I also know I'm pretty damn sexy" he chuckled but this caused him to wince in pain from the multiple injuries all across his body. "And I probably will die but at least I know by doing this you'll all be safe."

Gibbs studied the man for a moment before speaking "I thought you were a hoax but now I see the papers were right about you. You're an honest to god hero." The sandy haired ex gunnery sergeant didn't say words like that lightly. Hell he didn't say anything lightly but he had to tell this man what he thought of him.

"I don't know about all that, I've made too many mistakes some which have cost people their lives. I'm no hero sir; I'm just trying to make up for those wrongs and to honor my duties." He shrugged but his eyes revealed the pain of memories he could never get rid of.

Abby pushed forward her black pigtails swishing back and forth the whole time she was moving. Her normal happiness and caffeine induced energy were clearly gone when she spoke "How can you say that. In the past twenty four hours you've saved all of our lives multiple times. You remind me of Tony" she turned her head and attention to the closest thing she had to a father. "I'm so happy he was away on assignment today Gibbs. He's safe and if he was here he would probably get himself killed trying to protect us" tears began to spill but she quickly regained control of her emotions then turned her attention back to the masked figure. "If he was here he'd be doing the exact same thing you're doing right now and trust me our Tony's a hero"

Gibbs smiled before leaning over to kiss his favorite girl on the cheek like he's done so many times before. When he pulled away and looked at the person across the screen all of his years of reading people told him one thing. This man still didn't believe he was a hero but the words still affected him none the less and it pushed him to the verge of tears. However he could also tell this man would never cry in front of them. For the simple reason he needed to be a pillar of strength for the other people in this room. Gibbs didn't need a pillar but he could see his team did and right now as much as it hurt to admit he couldn't be it. His gaze fell from the man down to his broken leg

Former mossad liaison officer then placed an arm around abby's shoulder and whispered "I'm glad he's safe too abbs. I don't think I could handle anything happening to him"

Ziva couldn't have realized the person they were referring to as a hero had hearing good enough to pick up everything she said. If she did she might of also noticed how his body quickly stiffened as a reaction.

Ducky was the next to speak up. "Dear boy I'm sure you've realized by now we've only known you for a short time but it was enough for us to care about you. I once knew a man by the name Charles Dougherty back in."

The masked hero cut him off "I'm sorry ducky but I can hear them getting closer. It won't be long before there here so you need to get to the point!"

Ducky glanced at Gibbs for a second "Reminds me of you" before addressing the character on the screen again "Sorry you are right. All I wanted to ask was if you could tell us your real name. I'd like to know the name of the man I owe my life to."

Everyone else in the room concurred unanimously "So would I"

A huge charming but goofy grin that seemed so familiar to everyone spread across his face before directing his attention to the stunning Israeli. His smile quickly disappeared being replaced by a look of regret and love. "I'm sorry about Michael. I'm sorry I hurt you and that pain caused you to get captured by the bastard Saleem. I'm sorry I didn't rescue you earlier from Somalia. I should have protected you from all that pain but I failed. Ziva I won't fail you this time, I'll protect you. I'll protect you all, my family. I'm also sorry I never told how much I loved you. You were my KoChav(star)."

"Hey boss I know you probably want to head slap me but can you do me a favor instead. Take care of her. Oh and Mcgoo your level five sorcerer doesn't have shit on me" another sad smile crossed Dinozzio's weary face

The whole Ncis team was stunned into silence except for ziva who could only breathe the word "Tony" out of her mouth. Before anyone could recover from their shock a scream and a door shattering could be heard from the other side of the computer screen.

Tony turned to face the noise and a deep resolve washed over him before turning to see his family one last time. "Shalom sweet cheeks" he launched himself away from the computer screen and into the darkness faster than any normal human should be able move.

Fear consumed Ziva and all she could do was scream " TONY"

**One month Ago**

"So Zee-vah I believe those were the same clothes you wore yesterday" the class clown known as tony paused for dramatic effect " Your doing a walk a shame aren't you. Alright tell me everything who was he." Quickly changing his mind, "Never mind that I don't need to know who he is I just want to hear every Dirty detail you Dirty girl" He rested his chin in between his hands and leaned forward pretending keen interest but truth be told the whole time tony was joking with her it didn't stop him from having a sinking feeling in his gut. If the playboy extraordinaire was more honest with himself, he would have admitted he really didn't want to know.

The beautiful Israeli women got out of her chair and sauntered over to him moving her hips in a way no man could resist. She placed her hand on tony's desk then leaned in scrunching her nose in the way she knew he loved. In a sultry voice she purred "Oh tony whoever said I was with a guy."

Tony sat there for a couple of seconds letting his imagination work wonder but before he could reply, he felt a whack on the back of my head "Boss?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter Dinozzio!" The sandy haired ex marine known as Gibbs replied all the while sipping on his signature cup of coffee. "Where's Mcgee?"

"He's with Abby boss. She needed his help with defragging something on her computer." Rubbing the back of his head tony answered as quickly as he could. "You know repeated blows to the head can cause brain damage."

Another head slap later Gibbs gave his patented glare to tony even though his frustrations were directed at Mcgee. " well get him up here we have a case."

**Five minutes later **

Breathing rapidly mcgee exited the elevator as quickly as possible to sooth the wrath of gibbs. Tony couldn't help but make a comment to the probie. "Took u long enough McTardy, did you lose track of time battling gnomes in cyber land with your mighty elflord powers" the last three words were said in a William Shattner imitated voice.

Ziva couldn't help but chuckle and have a little smile creep up on her stunning face. Making her smile like that was enough to put dinozzio in a good mood for the rest of the day. He didn't realize at the time but he risk his life for one of those smiles

Anyway Mcgee just ignored my comment and slightly out of breath addressed gibbs " sorry boss I was helping Abby and had to finish what defragging the hsb drive before any external factors could…" All that excuse received as an answer was another glare by Gibbs. "What I meant to say was it won't happen again boss."

"See that it doesn't Mcgee. We got a dead marine people, gear up"

**One hour later a wooded area outside of Baltimore**

As soon as the ncis truck stopped at the scene two men came stumbling out of the car. One began to kiss the ground. "I've never been so happy to see solid ground in my life." Yelling over to the other man, "Damn it mcgee how could you let ziva get the keys!"

Mcgee was slowly getting his feet back under him "Tony, I didn't let her she forced me to give them to her."

"She used her crazy ninja skills didn't she," Tim just nodded in agreement. "So sexy yet so deadly at the same time" mcgee and dinozzio both sighed at the same time and said "Ya"

"What was that?" Ziva snuck up on the two agents's causing both of them to jump a couple feet in the air.

Dinozzio took a couple breaths to stop his heart from racing. "Damn it ziva I thought I told you to stop doing that. Plus me and mcgee were just saying riding in a car with you should be ranked up there with dangerous activity's like rock climbing without a harness or dating Paris Hilton!

Despite herself she chuckled. No matter what tony could always make her laugh "I guess you guys are just too weak to handle a little adrenaline in your lives." Mcgee reacted like she expected him to whenever someone questioned his masculinity. Tim stood up real straight and tried to puff his chest out but tony on the other hand surprised her.

The playboy just walked over to her placed an arm around her waist and pulled the former assassin close enough for their faces to be an inch away from each other. If anyone else had tried that with her, they would be laying on the floor in a considerable amount of pain. Ziva could feel his breath on her face and she couldn't help but slightly blush. "Oh ziva trust me I love a little adrenaline from time to time" tony leaned in a little closer and all ziva could think was,_ is he really going to kiss me._ However he stopped just short "but I like living too much to enjoy the adrenaline you cause while driving."

Tony slowly pulled away with a huge smirk on his face. He finally beat ziva at her own game, but that wasn't the only reason he was smiling. Being that close to ziva and coming so close to kissing her made his heart beat so fast it might pop out of his chest at any moment.

It took a couple seconds for ziva to recover cursing herself for letting him get to her like that. _As if he would ever kiss me, you got to stop fooling yourself. _ However she couldn't let tony get away without some form of payback. Plus her competitive streak wouldn't let tony beat her.

Our favorite smart ass began lightly jogging, hoping to get to the crime scene and the protection that is gibbs. _She's definitely not going to let that slide without some sort of retribution. I better hurry if I want to avoid any kind of evil scheme she can come up with. _

Tony was so preoccupied in his thoughts he never saw the huge wolf stalking him. The ferocious animal leapt out and clamped down with razor sharp teeth onto the unsuspecting agents arm. Tony let out a muffle scream before punching the wolf multiple times in the heads before It finally let go.

Even stunned this animal was not giving up so easily on its prey. It began to snarl while slowly trying to circle the ncis agent. However the wolf didn't realize he picked the wrong target. When the beast charged again and leapt into the air trying to sink his teeth into him, tony quickly drew his weapon placing four bullets into the chest cavity of the creature. The lone wolf gave one last howl of agony before fading into the darkness of eternity.

Tony was too busy trying to get his emotions under control from the sudden attack to notice the wolves eyes were pure black.

_Next chapter: A Wolf's __Rising_

_also you guys might be wondering how ziva and gibbs never realized tony was the masked man will be explained eventually so just sit back and enjoy until then._


	2. A Wolf's Rising

_Thanks for the reviews so far i'll try and keep this story enjoyable for you all. if you have any question feel free to ask i'll answer as soon as i can. Also i'm looking for someone to beta my work. if your interested message me._

**Disclaimer: I don't own ncis **

Snow was slowly coming down blanketing the shocked agent causing him to slightly shiver. A second layer of snow collected on the top of his shoulders since he hadn't moved from when he was attacked.

Ziva came running up the trail with Mcgee a little behind. When she saw Tony she breathed a sigh of relief, "We heard gun shots and we didn't know where…" she took a second to get control of the fear racing through her body. As soon as she heard gunshots and couldn't see tony, anxiety, fear, and worry took control of her. Her feet were moving before she even realized what she was doing. _What the hell are you doing? I'm better than that. I've been trained better than that. Running straight into the sounds of gunshots, without any caution or plan. How stupid can I be?_ Shaking herself free from her inner thoughts before anyone could see here emotions. "Are you okay"

Green eyes looked up right away when he heard her voice. He slightly chuckled before shaking the snow off of him. " Yea I'm okay" he pauses shaking his head allowing even more snow to fling off of his hair, " I knew I was irresistible, but damn I didn't realize the animal kingdom would want a piece of me too."

Confusion was clearly etched on the face of David, "What are you talking about?"

"Ziva I think I have an idea what tony's talking about" Mcgee was bent down examining the remains of the wolf Dinozzio shot. Tim takes his eyes off of the animal and turns them to ziva and tony. _Leave it to tony to make a joke out of almost dying._

David turns around and looks at what mcgee is squatting next too. A wolf, seeing the animal causes her to flash back to when Eli left her and Ari in the woods by themselves as children. She knows form firsthand experience how deadly they can be.

With ziva and mcgees back towards him tony checked his arm real quick. _I can't let them see that I got hurt. Mcgee will just snicker while ziva will berate me for not being careful._ His sleeve had multiple teeth punctures in it but luckily when he knocked the wolf off of him it didn't rip making it easier to hide. The blood dripping down his arm was another story. _They'll probably try to make me go to the emergency room. It's nothing to bad just got to hide it till ducky gets here. I'll get him to check it out for me and tell him to keep it between us._

Ziva was about to examine the wolf more closely when she sensed movement behind her. Years of training took effect when she spun around reaching for her gun at the same time. She relaxed a little bit when she realized it was just tony. "What are you doing you were just attacked by a wild animal. You might be hurt. You need to be examined out!"

"It's checked out Zee-vah, checked out, and I'm fine. I don't have time; I have a possible murder to investigate."

"Tony, ziva's right. We need to tell gibbs and make sure your okay." As soon as tim noticed Anthony moving he stood up from examining the wolf's body hoping his friend was okay.

"Mcworry I'm fine and gibbs doesn't need to know anything about this." When he saw the arguments brewing on the faces of probilicous and david our hero decided to cut them off before they got the chance to voice them. "Look its nothing boss has enough on his mind with this new case. He doesn't need to know about me getting attacked by that dumb wolf. Plus he'd probably head slap me for being careless and I know the next one will most definitely give me whiplash" a huge charming smile followed his explanation

Mcgee just shook his head at his friend "alright tony but he'll find out eventually, I mean come on he's gibbs."

While ziva didn't answer right away she knew she couldn't resist the famous dinozzio grin for long. "Fine tony but you owe me and you won't know when or where but I'll collect" winking at him.

_Damn_ "whatever you say Zeev-ah, come on lets go I'm freezing my butt off here." Our resident playboy began trudging through the snow, up to the crime scene. Ziva quickly caught up and walked on the opposite side of his injured arm. Making it a lot easier for him to hide it from her. About a minute later she began chuckling. "What's so funny?"

Still chuckling "Just thinking, how could your butt freeze off? "

"It's an expression; you're an American citizen now you have to keep up with good old American sayings sweet cheeks"

"I actually knew it was an expression. What I meant is how could YOU freeze your butt off, wouldn't all that hair keep you well insulated" slapping dinozzios ass before walking ahead of him. Even though the insult was directed at him he could help but burst out laughing.

Mcgee walking a little behind them saw and heard the whole exchange between the two partners. _This would work perfectly for my next book._

After gaining a little distance from her partner the former mossad agent called back "Come on Hurry up, my little hairy butt." _My Tony….. I wish_

It took him a couple seconds to stop laughing before the senior field agent called back "coming sweet cheeks"

**Crime Scene a couple minutes later**

Gibbs was standing over a man somewhere in his late twenty's. He had dark brown hair, cut short like all marines. He was around 6'6 260 pounds and by the look of it he was 260 pounds of muscle. His body was leaning up against a tree with a book wedged in-between his hands. _A trained marine who clearly knew how to take care of himself ended up like this. This was no amateur and he was defiantly looking to send someone a message, but why? Also who is the message for? _

The reason for gibbs train of thought was the dead marines face. It was swollen and bruised so whoever this man was his face wouldn't help id him since it was unrecognizable. Worst of all was the man's eyes, there were gone. Just hollow black holes where they should have been,

Jethro was about to reach for the book cradled in the victim's hands to see if it could shed some light on this man's death when he heard, "Hey boss….. Wow someone really didn't like this guy."

"Ya think Dinozzio, now hurry up and do your job."

"On it boss." Tony worked his way closer to the victim, taking pictures with each step. When he figured he had enough crime scene photographs he bent down next to the body and plucked the book out of the dead man's hands. It had caught his attention just like it had Gibbs.

A language tony knew had to be Hebrew was written in golden italic lettering on the front of a blue cover with two little doves in the left hand corner. Inside were about 200 pages of more Hebrew writing.

Ziva was helping mgee search the perimeter for evidence when she heard her partner's voice. "Ziva come check this out. The victim had a book written in Hebrew clutched between his hands. Maybe you can tell us what it is. Might have something to do with why he died."

She came running over leaving mcgee to finish without her. "Hmm alright let me see." When tony handed the blue book over to her, her whole demeanor changed within seconds. Anger could clearly be seen coursing through her body.

" Whoa what's wrong ziva, you know this book don't you?" Worry clearly tangled with every word he forced out. _Nothing affects ziva like this unless it's really bad. _

Green eyes penetrated her anger long enough for her to slowly nod her head towards tony acknowledging she did know the book before screaming over to gibbs "Gibbs we have a problem."

The urgency in her voice caused tony to worry even more. Gibbs sensed this too and rushed over to her as fast as he could. "What's wrong Ziver?"

"This book is called Elijah's Violin it's a Jewish fairy tale. Gibbs this is the exact book my father, Eli use to read to me and tali when we were kids. Do you see these two doves at the bottom? My father did that to this book because it was our favorite and we were his little doves!"

Mcgee rushed over as soon as he heard her call for gibbs. After hearing everything he couldn't help but ask "So what does that all mean."

Dinozzio answered in a tone so serious usually unheard of from the jokester that it shook timothy back a step. " Because Mcdense whoever killed our victim back there and put that book into his hand's knows ziva extremely well and is trying to send some sort of message to her. I don't think it's hey let's get some tea and catch up on old times type of message either." Anger dripping through the last couple of words that were spoken!

This anger shocked everyone but gibbs who head smacked dinozzio "Calm down dinozzio will figure this all out in time." He moved in closer so no one else could hear him "We won't let anything happen to her."

"Look mgee I didn't mean to snap at you" the class clown apologized

"Don't worry about it" tim accepted his apology without a second thought. _He's just worried about her._

"Ziva who do you think wou….." gibbs began to ask but was suddenly cut off when ziva grabbed tony's arm extracting a grunt of pain from the man.

The former mossad liaison officer missed the whole interaction between tony, mcgee, and gibbs seconds earlier because her focus was on the blood dripping down off her partners fingers. When she looked closer she noticed the puncture marks of teeth on his ncis jacket. "You're bleeding tony. You lied to me, you are defiantly not fine!"

Dinozzio yanked his arm away from david. "It's nothing and I didn't lie to you because I AM fine. I had a case to work a case that now seems to have something to do with you. This is more important than my arm bleeding a little."

Gibbs was the next to grab tony's arm but his grip was lower, closer to the wrist. He wanted to make sure he didn't grab his agent wounds. "Roll up the sleeve now and someone better explain what's going on."

As the senior field agent took off his jacket and began rolling up his sleeve, while mcgee filled in Gibbs on the wolf attack. Before he even rolled up his sleeve all the way gibbs could see how soaked it was in blood. _Stubborn son of a bitch, his ncis jacket dark color must have hid all the blood. He's lucky I was so focused on the case that I didn't notice his injury. _

With his wound fully exposed the rest of the ncis team they could see how bad it really was. Dozens of puncture wounds from the wolf's teeth was pumping a steady flow of blood out of the Italians body. Anger and worry flew with venom from ziva's mouth "Oh yea that sure is only bleeding a little! You stupid bastard, no case is worth your health! I don't know why I even bother with you, it's like I'm dealing with a child!" Tony couldn't get a single word out before ziva turned away from him and started walking. She mumbled as she was leaving "Stubborn Stupid Bastard"

"I should probably get that tattooed somewhere, S.S.B it would make one hell of a conversation starter." Tony joked trying to hide how much ziva's words had hurt him

"Dinozzio if something like this happens again you tell me right away," all this said with a look that Anthony knew intimated people into not arguing with the man, including him.

Pain raced up his arm when the chilly wind blew onto his exposed. He tried to hide the pain on his face unsuccessfully before replying "Yes, boss"

"Good" Turning his head jethro saw ducky and palmer finally trudging up to the crime scene "Ducky's here, go have him check your arm before he examines the body and if it's as bad as I think you'll be going straight to the hospital. We can handle processing the rest of the crime scene without you."

The word but was forming on the lips of the senior ncis agent but before he could finish uttering that word a glare from gibbs silenced him. "Yes boss" as he was walking over to ducky he couldn't help himself. Calling back "Hey boss I think you just filled your quota of speaking for the entire month, abby will be so disappointed she wasn't here to see it."

A small smirk found its way onto the ex-gunnery sergeant's face. "I'll head slap you later for that dinozzio"

While he was closing the distance to ducky tony noticed ziva a little way's off, pacing back and forth mumbling to herself. He couldn't help but continue to watch her; _damn I really pissed her off this time. Good job very special agent Anthony Dinozzio. _After yelling at himself he realized ziva stopped pacing and her body stood very still and very tense as if she was ready for action at a moment's notice. Her head was also at a swivel as if she was trying to find something. To anyone else she would look like she was just standing there but after spending so much time with her Anthony new better. Her ninja skills sensed something.

Then somehow all the sounds around tony fell away and all he could hear was the sound of snow hitting the ground which was amazing enough until somehow all he heard was the sounds of a rifle loading. He didn't know how he heard it but that didn't matter all he knew was that he did in fact hear it.

After hearing that sound his gut told him it the bullet just loaded was meant for the former assassin.

His body moved on its own accord. Sprinting towards ziva with all the speed he possessed brought flashbacks of kate's death rattling inside of his head. The closer he got a morbid realization hit him; he would never make it in time. The image of kate with a bullet through her skull were being replaced with images of ziva laying bloody and lifeless on the ground. That image started a change in Anthony Dinozzio. _Not ziva I won't let it happen, not again, not to her._ Anger and resolve washed over him as he howled "Noooooooooooo"

Somehow tony began running faster and faster. He was only a few feet away when he leapt. The same exact time he left his feet the sound of a bullet could be heard fired…. Luckily tony was just a split second earlier, tackling her out of the way. Still the bullet scraped the side of ziva's head, missing killing her by millimeters.

He saved her, however tony's own momentum caused them to slam into a nearby tree, but he still had the awareness enough to turn his body just enough so that he could use it as a shield to protect ziva from the impact.

Agony shot across his back and arm as he slammed into the tree. As he hit the ground consciousness began to fade away but not before seeing a very much alive Israeli in his arm. _Thank god she's safe_ was the last thought in his head before being swallowed by darkness.

**Hospital **

A very groggy and sore special agent awoke to an unfamiliar white ceiling. _Where am I?_ Memories began flooding back all at once. _Ziva_? He sat up right away causing even more pain to flow through his whole body, but he didn't care, he needed to know if she wad alright. He slowly began to gather his surrounding realizing he was in a hospital.

That was when he noticed two heads of hair laying on top of his legs, sleeping. One set of hair was pitch black with pig tails hanging from the sides. _Abby_. While the other head of hair was long straight and brunette. A sigh of relief escaped the injured agent. _I would know that hair anywhere. Ziva. _He whispered "I won't fail you like I did kate and jenny. I promise you sweet cheeks!"

**Israel-mossads home base- Directors Eli David's office**

Eli sat hunched over his desk reading a report when his phone began to ring. "Hello, yes that's good news. So the tests were successful. That's even better news, now please tell me you dealt with that pesky marine." The normally composed eli lost it slamming his fists down onto his desk. "So let me get this right the marine is dead but we weren't the ones who did it and even worst the body was found and is being investigated by ncis. No let me guess the ncis investigation is lead by Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Thought so and before you even ask no I will not ask my daughter to help, her loyalties no longer lies mossad or me, her own father." Rubbing his forehead to relieve the headache that's been building since he answered the phone. "There's worse news isn't there, we'll speak. I see. You have disappointed me. I don't take kindly to disappointment. Find the test animal and find me some answers to what the hell happened to that marine. Or you'll have to find a new life." In a rage eli threw his phone against the wall shattering it into hundreds of pieces.

Ringing began to echo throughout the room. _Where the hell is that coming from?_ Eli began tearing the room apart trying to find the source of the ringing. After a couple minutes of tearing the room apart he found a cell phone taped underneath his chair. He slowly pressed answer and put the phone to his ear.

"Temper, temper eli. If you don't watch it, it could lead to mistakes and I can't have you making any more mistakes." A computer augmented voice hissed through the cell.

"Who the hell is this? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Ziva's father began yelling into the phone.

"Oh I know very well who I'm talking to. I know more about you and your family than anyone else alive."

All the anger evaporated from the director to be replaced by general concern. "What do you know about my family?"

"Well one thing I know is that you ordered your own daughter to kill her brother just so she could earn the trust of some insignificant American ncis agent."

"Please don't try and defend your actions when we both know you only did it to test her loyalties, quite ruthless I must say. I approve."

Raising his voice once again "What the hell do you want? If you know so much about me, you should know I don't take being mocked lightly!"

"Eli, Eli, Eli. You've got me all wrong. I'm not mocking you I'm simply offering you a heartfelt compliment. However if you continue to raise your voice to me I'll be forced to reveal the truth about Tali's death to your beloved daughter!" for the first time in a long time Eli David was under someone else's control. "I'm glad, I can already tell your going to be more civil from now on. So let's start talking business. This new serum you're creating I want it once it's finished. I know it's sudden but think about what I've said. I must take my leave."

"Wait what do I call you and how do I get a hold of you if I need to talk to you?"

"Oh you know how this goes David you don't contact me, I'll contact you when we need to talk and you can call me la grenouille fils (the frogs son)"

_Preview next Chapter: Wounded Inspiration _


	3. Wounded Inspiration

_Authors note: This story is just beginning i have so many ideas for this story that i think your going to love. so stick around you'll like where this ends up._

**Disclaimer: I do not own ncis or tony and ziva would be together by the end of this season. I also do not own Rise Against's Hero of War. **

Ziva slowly woke up to the sounds of beeping. Tony's heart monitor was going strong.

When she looked up all she saw was the sleeping form of her partner. After studying tony's sleeping form making sure he was okay, the Israeli noticed abby sleeping on him too. Moving in closer so she could rub her hand through the wounded mans hair before whispering "You shouldn't worry her like this tony. She depends on you….just like I do."

She still couldn't believe what happened. One minute she was furious with the man, the next, he's tackling her out of the way from a speeding bullet. Even in her anger she was able to sense someone was watching her but she was trained for that sort of thing, tony on the other hand was a great agent but he was no operative. Yet he somehow figured out what was going on and saved her.

_Flashback_

_Jethro and ziva were in the hospital waiting room. David was pacing back and forth when Leroy stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to his agent. "Ziver, he's going to be fine"_

"_Gibbs that bullet was meant for me I should be the one in there" pointing to the closed door leading to the hospital rooms tony was being examined in._

"_Ziver I'll find out who's responsible for this. No one attacks a member of my team and gets away with it. I won't let anything happens to you and neither will he." Jethro pushed the hair that had fallen in front of her face out of the way revealing a bandage on the corner of the forehead. Placing a small kiss on the injury that could have been so much worse._

_Sighing, "I know that, I'm just worried about him. He's just so damn stubborn. We both know he'll say he's fine even if he's really not and try to find out who's responsible for the attack."_

_A smile graced the white haired agents face " Yea I know he will and no amount of head slaps will stop him but I do know something that will stop him and makes sure he rest's"_

"_Oh my, oh my god where is he, how is he, what happened. Tell me everything. Where's the doctor, he needs to tell us about tony. Right now!" Abby came bursting through the door with a disheveled ducky and mcgee behind her, trying to calm her down._

_Gibbs walked by ziva towards the distraught abby but before he left he spoke in a hush tone so only david could hear " Meet my secret weapon, abs will make sure tony does what he's told."_

_For the first time since she saw the wound on her partners arm ziva david smiled. _

_A couple of minutes later a doctor in his late thirties with dark brown hair that matched his eyes walked in "I'm looking for the friends and family of Anthony Dinozzio"_

_The whole ncis team stood up from where they were sitting and approached the doctor. Gibbs was the first to speak, "that's us doc. How is he?"_

"_Hello, I'm Doctor Davis Best and to be honest sir he's a very lucky man. The force from which he hit the tree should of broken or fractured the bones in his back, at the least, but instead all he wound up with is some bad bruising around his lower back. He also suffered from a concussion which is the cause of his unconsciousness at the moment. Mr. Dinozzio should be awake in a couple hours with a huge headache and he'll have back pain for at least a week. Now the more pressing matter is the bite mark on his arm. I need to ask, how did he come across this bite mark?_

"_He was bitten by a wolf about fifteen minutes before his other injures." Ziva answered_

_Davis bunched his brows the only facial expression he made to show his surprise"A wolf? Hmm that might explain a few things." Dr. Best was lost in thought for a second. "I'm still worried his wound might become infected because his body was reacting strangely to the bite. I might just be overacting but I would still like one of you to make sure he takes all the antibiotics we give him, just to be on the safe side"_

_Shaking the man's hand jethro was about to ask him one more question but ziva and abby asked before their team leader had the chance "what do you mean his body was reacting strangely?"_

"_A human immune systems fights off any invading presences that come into contact with the body. However Anthony's immune systems doesn't want to fight off whatever particular presence entered those puncture wounds from the wolf's teeth." Worry and fear spread across the ncis teams face. Noticing this Davis quickly continued his explanation. "It sounds bad and normally would be but that's what's so strange, he's completely fine, relatively speaking. Whatever entered his system is doing no harm to it."_

_Ducky questioned "It's not completely undocumented Dr. Best just extremely rare. There was a case in Indonesia a couple years back when a man survived an attack from a sumaritan tiger. The tiger had eaten certain plants that coded its teeth in a certain fluid. Now this fluid had a chemical base that was actually benefitual to the man's recovery. So the patient's immune system didn't fight it, rather it let it in. Sadly the residing M.D. didn't figure out about the chemical till it was too late to recover. The benefits of such a plant would so wonder's for the medical world." _

"_That's very interesting and you are?" Davis was genuinely intrigued._

"_Oh. My apology's I am Dr. Mallard." Reaching out to shake the much younger doctor's hand._

"_Well it's a pleasure to meet you, would you mind informing more on that case."_

"_Oh it would be my pleasure" _

_After seeing the look of concern still clearly plastered on both of his girls faces, gibbs interrupted "That's great but can we go visit tony now?"_

_Forcing his focus back to the intimidating sandy haired gentleman Dr. Best replied "Oh, yes of course you may see him now." After giving the man the answer he wanted davis turned his attentions back to Dr. Mallard._

_Leaving ducky and the Doctor to their conversation jethro addressed his team. "Ziva, Abby you both stay here and look after tony. Mcgee your with me, we have a case to finish. Call us when he wakes up!"_

_End of Flashback_

Standing up and stretching Ziva realized how thirsty she was. Knowing abby would be here if tony should wake up she decided to go out and get berry mango madness real quick. "I'll be back in a little bit my little hairy butt." Even if he couldn't hear her speaking to him comforted her.

**In a Private Jet flying somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean**

Sitting in a comfortable tan leather recliner chair, a man in his late thirties was sipping an aged cognac. Pure contentment was shown on his handsome features. Pure black hair was combed back while piercing hazel eyes studied his surrounding even while enjoying himself. He was dressed in a dark blue Italian suit. "So Mr. Wolf how was your visit to Washington. Productive I hope."

Another man stepped forward from the back of the plane. This new figure was a handsome Israeli man wearing jeans and a buttoned up white shirt with the collar unbutton showing of the top of his chest. Reaching into a cabinet Mr. Wolf pulled out a bottle of whisky and poured himself a glass. "Almost everything went according to plan Abraham."

Taking one more sip from his own glass Abraham questions "Almost?"

"I was able to extract some of its blood before I released the test sample into the wild just as you instructed. So just incase eli fails us, which I doubt knowing the man, our scientist has their own sample to study."

"You're boring me Mr. Wolf; get to the part where things didn't go as planned!" Abrahams tone suggests impatience but wolf knew this man better than that.

Still not wanting to press the issue the wolf hurried along, "I failed in injuring Ziva David."

"You missed, that's unlike you. Especially since I'm convinced you weren't aiming to injure Mrs. David like I told you to." Abe studied the Israeli reaction

"I didn't miss; she was pushed out of the way by her partner Special Agent Anthony Dinozzio." Mr. Wolf revealed no signs of any emotion as he answered Abraham.

"Anthony Dinozzio hmm that's interesting." Something flashed behind abes eyes but it was so quick wolf wasn't even sure he saw it. "Bravo by the way, you hide your emotions very well plus you avoided commenting on my accusation. You are defiantly the right man for this job and ziva is a minor setback. We already have eli firmly under our control so it might have been a bit of overkill in the first place." Abe stood up and walked over to the cabinet filling himself another glass of cognac.

"I suggest you do not underestimate Eli David. " Wolf finished his glass of whiskey in one quick movement before following in abes footstep by pouring himself another glass.

"Oh trust me I have defiantly not underestimated the man, especially since I see a lot of myself in him." Relaxing back down into his chair. _After waiting so long it's almost time for me to deliver the change this world so desperately needs. _

**Hospital**

15 minutes after leaving for her Berry mango madness ziva walked back into tony's hospital room. Only to find no tony. Abby was still fast asleep with her head lying where tony's leg use to be.

"Abby wake up" Ziva practically yelled while shaking the lab technician awake

"What is it ziv. Is Tony awake?" Abby replied groggily

"Abbs, Tony's not here, we need to find him" as soon as the words came out of her mouth Abby immediately perked up.

Before both Women could freak out a Nurse who looked like Mrs. Clause walked into the room, "I'm Sorry but I couldn't help but overhear you. Are you perhaps looking for Anthony Dinozzio?"

"Yes" both girls answered

"Oh then you must be Ziva and Abby. It's a pleasure to finally meet you two." The nurse engulfed both ziva and abby in an abby like hug. "Sorry I completely forgot myself I'm Nurse Turner and I have an idea where Anthony is right now. Follow me?

Before either of them could get a word out the nurse was out the door. Having no idea exactly what just happened, both friends followed after the Mrs. Clause look alike in hopes of finding where their injured teammate ran off two.

**Head Trauma ward in the hospital**

Nurse Turner took the girls on a little trip two floors up from where Tony's room. Turner hadn't answered any question either woman asked her. She just silently kept walking beckoning them to follow. When she finally stopped before more questions could be asked or answered she spoke up, cutting them off. "Don't go in, I only showed you this cause you were worried about him and after seeing how much you care about him. I knew you needed to see this. You can watch and listen to him from out here. Don't interrupt him and don't let him see you. I want you two to see the real Anthony dinozzio, but if he knows your hear he'll hide behind the face of a clown." She left again leaving the two ncis employees confused and extremely curious.

Ziva and abby peered in through the door to see tony sitting next to man lying in a hospital bed with tubes coming out from everywhere.

It was silent for a couple minutes before Tony began speaking. "Hey alex. I don't know how you do it. Even with all these tubes your better looking than I am."

Ziva and abby were able to get a good look at the person in the bed after peeking their heads in a little more. He was extremely good looking. He had sharp angular features and dirty blond hair. However David still couldn't help but think. _He's still no tony_

"I'm sorry I don't have any of those comic's you love so muchwith me. My hospital visit wasn't exactly planned. "Tony chuckled slightly "You should have seen it, I got attacked by a freaking wolf. After it happened it made me think of that one comic I read to you. I think it was Spiderman, where he gets bit by a spider and gains super powers. Can you imagine me with powers? I'd make such a shitty superhero; you on the other hand would be the perfect one."

Anthony forced the pain down when he reached up to wipe some drool of the side of alex's mouth where his ventilator was. "You were a hero without any powers. I spoke to a couple of your commanding officers after the incident. They all praised you saying, you were the best damn marine they've ever seen."

Shifting in his chair trying to find a more comfortable position for his battered body before going on, "I've told you this before but I wish you could meet my boss. He would love you. Hell everybody wound up loving you eventually even my dad!"

Ziva and abbys hearts were slowly breaking as they listened. "I wish you were here man, I almost lost ziva today. The case we're working on is somehow connected towards her. A marine was beaten to death and in his hands was a book her father use to read to her as a kid. An in normal dinozzio fashion I almost got her killed.

"She should have been focused and alert on what was happening instead she found the injury from the wolf I was hiding from her. I made her so angry because I lied to her that she wasn't as alert as her normal ninja self usually would be. So she didn't notice till it was a little too late that someone was watching her. I was so lucky my gut told me what was happening!"

Tony was carrying so much weight from the guilt he felt on his shoulders, that the world on atlas shoulders couldn't even compare. "I made it just in time alex. Again I almost got another woman I care about killed. First kate, then paula, and finally jenny. What is wrong with me alex? Everyone says there deaths were not my fault. but that a load of crap. I don't understand how none of them blame me, especially ziva. I've caused her so much pain. If it wasn't for me she would still have Michael. The man she loved in her life. She never would have got sent to Somalia, all that pain caused by me when all I wanted to do was protect her."

Ziva could barely contain her tears while abby snuffed out the sound from her own tears by leaning into Ziva's shirt. _It's not his fault, why can't he realize that?. You did everything right. The only people to blame were Michael, Saleem, and my father. Damn it tony, do not do this to yourself._

Slumped shoulders were the only sign of his turbulent emotions, "sorry about that alex. I shouldn't make you listen to all my mopping. Since you had to listen to that I'll play you a song I think you'd like to make it up to you." standing up tony walked over into a corner of the room where ziva and abs couldn't see. Seconds later Dinozzio reappeared with a black acoustic guitar. Causing both women to think _he plays guitar?_

Strumming the guitar and making sure it was toned took about a minute. Once everything was ready both women were shocked from what they heard. A beautiful rendition of Rise Against Hero of War. His voice held so much guilt and passion it really brought the lyrics to life.

He said,

"Son, Have you seen the world?

Well, what would you say If I said that you could?

Just carry this gun and you'll even get paid"

I said, "That sounds pretty good"

Black leather boots

Spit-shined so bright

They cut off my hair but it looked alright

We marched and we sang

We all became friends

As we learned how to fight

A hero of war

Yeah that's what I'll be

And when I come home

They'll be damn proud of me

I'll carry this flag

To the grave if I must

Because it's flag that I love

And a flag that I trust

I kicked in the door

I yelled my commands

The children, they cried

But I got my man

We took him away

A bag over his face

From his family and his friends

They took off his clothes

They pissed in his hands

I told them to stop

But then I joined in

We beat him with guns

And batons not just once

But again and again

A hero of war

Yeah that's what I'll be

And when I come home

They'll be damn proud of me

I'll carry this flag

To the grave if I must

Because it's flag that I love

And a flag that I trust

She walked through bullets and haze

I asked her to stop

I begged her to stay

But she pressed on

So I lifted my gun

And I fired away

And the shells jumped through the smoke

And into the sand

That the blood now had soaked

She collapsed with a flag in her hand

A flag white as snow

A hero of war

Is that what they see

Just medals and scars

So damn proud of me

And I brought home that flag

Now it gathers dust

But it's a flag that I love

It's the only flag I trust

He said,

"Son, have you seen the world"?

"Well what would you say, if I said that you could?"

Putting the guitar down tony thought he heard muffled cries. It took him a little while with his sore body but when he got up and looked outside, he saw nothing except nurses and doctors walking around. "That's weird. Anyway alex, I'll see you in a week. I have to get back before abby wakes up and ziva gets back. They'll kill me if they don't think I'm resting." _They'll literally kill me. Ziva will make sure it's a slow painful death, while abby covers it up. making sure there's no physical evidence of my early demise._ Rushing as fast as he could with his injured body back to his room. He released a sigh of release when he saw pigtails lying down on the bed where he left them. Sneaking back into bead making sure he didn't wake her up was easier then he thought.

Tony didn't realize how tired he was until his head hit the pillow. He was out cold in seconds.

When soft snoring could be herd abby picked her head up while ziva walked in shortly after. Abbs eyes were red from crying "Ziv what should we do. We can't leave him like this."

"I don't know abby but gibbs will."

_Preview next chapter: Slow Salvation _


	4. A Slow Salvation

**Disclaimer: i do not own ncis only a couple of my own original characters**

**Authors note: Sorry for the long wait, my winter break ended and had a lot of work for the new semester. The next chapter will be up much sooner. Also i'm thinking about putting a poll up to see what you guys would like tony's Hero name should be. Anyway i hope you like the new chapter tell me what you think. One more thing the action will really start to begin next chapter.**

Jethro stood perfectly still in the elevator, letting all of his thoughts run rampant in his mind. _Mcgee found out the marines name was Col. Tim Gansert, just returned home from his second tour in Iraq. I have to talk to his superiors but he was defiantly Special Forces._

_So, how the hell did someone take down a spec op like that? _

Ding! The sound of the elevator door shook gibbs away from his thoughts. Stepping out and walking into the lab "Ducky, tell me what you have."

Standing over the corpse ducky turned around with ease. After all the years working with jethro, his sudden entrances no longer startled the good doc. " well jethro whoever did this is one troubled and highly trained individual. This man" pointing to the cadaver "was beaten to an inch of his life. Exactly an inch jethro! Whoever killed this man knew how to inflict the maximum amount of pain while still keeping his victim conscious and alive." The good doctor exasperated

"He, Ducky?" gibbs questioned his friend

"Yes, the suspect is most definitely a male. There were plenty of fist marks all over Col. Gansert. I measured the width and diameter and by the size is concurrent to a human male's. Also, I was able to extract a few particles from his wounds. I already sent them up to abby's lab so she can run diagnostics on it once she gets back from the hospital." The coroner turned his attention back to the beaten body, lost in thought.

After a couple moments of silence gibbs lost his patience and spoke up. Regaining Dr. Mallard's attention in the act,"Cause of death duck?"

"Oh yes." Grabbing a clipboard on a nearby desk, "Col. Gancert had 6 broken ribs, a fractured clavicle, ruptured spleen, tons of internal bleeding, and a broken nose and cheekbone! However, as brutal and painful as all that was, it wasn't what killed him! His Eyes were burned out of his sockets while he was still alive. See the slight scorched marks," using his pen to show the injured tissue to the agent. "Shortly after that the killer stuck a small knife like object into the eye socket and punctured the brain. The puncture was small so it took a full ten minutes for his brain to fully hemorrhage and die. It was a slow agonizing death Jethro."

Letting the information slowly sink in and a boiling rage slowly rise._ This bastard won't get away from me. I'll kill him. _Images of kate flashed before his eyes which just fueled his fury even more. Special agent gibbs was moving to leave, too put his anger to work when Ducky halted him by grabbing the sleeve of his suit jacket.

Dr. Mallard worried eyes came face to face with gibbs determined eyes. "Gibbs, this killer is trained, ingenious, and utterly ruthless. Catch him before he gets near our girl. I know ziva can take care of herself but, this man won't just attack her physically. He'll attack her emotionally and mentally. She's been through enough the past two years. She can handle anything but let's make sure she doesn't have to HANDLE this man!"

A small smile was all the reaction the former marine gave his medical examiner before leaving to continue his investigation. _Hoorah_

Once Gibbs was gone Ducky went over to one of his cabinets and pulled out an aged scotch and singled glass. Pouring a little then slouching down comfortably in his chair. In between sips "Colonel what type of demon did you see before the lights went out in those eyes of yours."

**Hospital**

Doctor Davis best walked into the hospital room looking down at a chart. "Well Anthony Dinozzio, how are you feeling?" Because he never looked up from his chart, he never saw a set of black pigtails coming straight at him. Dr. Best was accidently whipped in the face by the lab technician's hair. " Aghhhh" dropping his board and immediately clutching at his eyes.

"Oh wow I'm so sorry but Tony is sleeping peacefully and I didn't want you to wake him. Again I'm so sorry." She tried to comfort the doc

Waving her off, Davis reached down to regain his chart, "It's quite okay, don't worry about it."

"Are you sure your eyes are still watering. Awh, I can't believe I did that." Grabbing Davis's face and pulling him closer so she could better examine his eyes. She searched with the same intensity she would examine any kind of evidence.

A little taken aback by the invasion of personal space the doctor stepped back, breaking the grip Abby had on his face. After taking a second to reorganize himself Dr. Best addressed Mrs. Scuito again, " Don't worry about it, you were just worried about your friend." Taking his eyes of the vivid girl in front of him and turning it to his patient. "Has he woken up at all?"

Abby was about to answer but a groggy voice beat her to it. "Yea I woke up earlier for a little bit." Spinning around fast enough to give someone whiplash and then abbs launched herself in the direction the voice came from.

Tony found himself the recipient of a bone crushing abby hug and couldn't help himself from cringing a little thanks to his sore body. "Hey abbs"

Realizing his discomfort abby released her hold on him. "Tony, I was so worried about you. You know between you and gibbs I'm getting real sick of hospitals!" the lab techs voice was cracking under the pressure of her worry.

Ignoring the pain in his body Dinozzio pulled his adopted sister in for another hug. "Hey don't worry about me; you know I'd never leave you. Me and you have some unfinished business anyway. If I remember correctly we still haven't had our lord of the rings marathon and no hospital or crazy assassins are going to prevent me from that." Smiling he changed his voice to sound like golem before adding, "My precious."

Looking down into the emerald eyes of the man she thought as a brother she couldn't help but slightly giggle.

Interrupting "So Anthony, how are you feeling. I'm sure you're still experience some soreness but are you feeling any other kind of discomfort or pain?"

Breaking abbs hug again and sitting up in his bread. Squirming a little just to check out how his body was feeling. "Actually Doc I feel pretty good. I'm not even really that sore." Tony would usually say that to doctors no matter how he felt but surprisingly enough he meant it. He however did fail to mention the throbbing he felt in his wounded arm.

Knowing tony better than that, abby gave him a glare that would give the gibbs glare a run for its money. "Tony?"

Anthony could take a lot but like his boss he always crumbled when it came to one Abby Scuito. "Okay, Okay, I do feel pretty good. I'm really not that sore but my arm is throbbing some."

Abby gave her friend another look that translated something like Good Boy.

Dr Best walked over to the right side of the bed causing abbs to get up. He took the injured agent right arm slowly in his hands and began to unwrap the bandages. Once all the bandages were gone abbs grasped. She saw for the first time the deep puncture marks from the wolf attack. _How can he_ _his wound is only throbbing some?_

Davis looked over every inch of the arm before addressing the ncis agent. "Well from the looks of it you're arm is healing much faster than expected. There's a few test I'd like to run given the unusual nature of your injuries but it can wait. You've been through a lot over the past 24 hours and probably just want to go home."

"Hell Yea" the agent said emphatically. _Wow I can't believe I'm already allowed to go. I swore I'd have to escape before they'd let me go._

Chuckling slightly, "I thought so. I'm going to have a nurse readdress your arm and then you can leave. Now before I leave I have to inform you that you need to take it easy for at least a week." That extracted a groan from tony but the doctor ignored it. "Also I'll be prescribing you a couple of medications to make sure your wound doesn't get infected. Now you need to make sure you take your medication it is not optional."

"Don't worry he'll defiantly be taking them." A slightly accented voice spoke up from the doorway.

Tony looked over and saw his partner leaning against the doorframe, wearing just brown cargo pants and a tight fitting dark green t-shirt. The doctor could feel something change in the room as soon as she spoke up but decided to ignore it. "Thank you, that's good to hear. Now, Anthony one more thing."

Dinozzio wined "Something else, what are you trying to do to me? Kill me with boredom?"

Ziva walked farther into the room "Stop being overdramatic tony, it's not that bad."

"Says you Zee-vah," then something clicked in his mind "wait never mind I can finish watching the new magnum Pi DVD's I just bought. So what were you about to say?"

David couldn't help but shake her head at the childish antics of the one Anthony Dinozzio.

"What I was saying was about the tests I wanted to run. I'd like for you to come in two weeks from today for a checkup and those tests. However if you're feeling anymore discomfort or a spike in pain, I want you to come right to the hospital and ask for me!" The Doctor Ordered._ I don't know why I was told to release him. I really should be tacking these tests now but, orders are orders and he should be fine till he comes back in. _

"Yes Doc" Anthony had the urge to salute the man but held it in.

The doctor began to leave but was stopped by the darkly clad women in pigtails. "Thanks for everything and sorry about hurting you."

Davis charmingly replied "No problem, I'm glad I could help. Plus don't worry about it. It's not every day I get injured by a beautiful woman."

Blushing madly abbs couldn't get a word out in time davis was already gone. Ziva noticed the flushed cheeks and stored it into the, ask later section of her brain. "Hey abbs I talked to gibbs" those words held a deeper meaning that tony had no idea about. "He said he needs you back at the lab. I'll drive Tony home."

**In A Private Jet**

Abe was staring out the window of his jet. The view was breathtaking; Tel Aviv was spread out beneath his gaze. "Well it looks like we're almost ready to land Mr. Wolf; I expect you're ready to introduce yourself to eli."

The Israeli mercenary just nodded "Abraham I am ready. It's time Director David began fulfilling his part of Operation Hades."

"I couldn't agree more now hurry up and be my sword. You are the weapon that will change this world for the better."_Eli is already under my control but I'd be a fool if I didn't send insurance. _

Understanding the faith the man had in him caused wolf a moment of contentment before getting up and walking to the back of the plane. He reached into a locker and pulled out a parachute. Quickly putting it on wolf walked back over to the cockpit. Sparing one last look at his boss "I will deliver the destruction that purifies this world, I swear." Wolf opened the escape hatch before jumping out of plane down onto an unsuspecting Tel Aviv.

One of the pilots came out of the cockpit to close the hatch. "Sir we're going to have to make a short stop to refuel but we'll be back in Washington in time for your meeting with the senator."

The frog's son nodded in acknowledgment. _The war has begun._ Reaching for the airplane phone he began to dial. "Oh hello, Warden Cook. How are you? Excellent well I'm glad Rachel enjoyed her present. I know it's not every day your little girl turns twelve my good friend. Yes, I'm just checking up to see where we are on our package. I see so he should be arriving at the prison around midnight tomorrow. Alright good, just make sure he's ready for extraction once he gets there. Keep me updated if anything changes Warden." Hanging up the phone our mysterious villain train of thought went back to a name wolf mentioned. _Tony Dinozzio, hmm I guess god has intertwined our lives tighter than I ever could have expected._

**Ncis Office**

Gibbs was standing in mtac with director vance waiting in silence for the screen to come on. Vance snagged gibbs immediately after he had left Ducky's lab. All vance told jethro was he and gibbs had a code red encrypted call coming in from mtac. Vance had no idea what the call was about.

Five seconds later the Secretary of the navy appeared on the screen. "Gibbs, vance it's good to see both of you but I wish it was under better circumstances."

The director of the ncis was in shock but he recovered quickly. "Secretary, what's going on and why the encrypted message?"

"This message includes top secret information and it has to deal with your investigation into the murder of Col. Tim Gansert"

**Tony's, Apartment building.**

After a twenty minute car ride in awkward silence tony walked into his apartment complex with his partner Ziva David right behind him. They got into an elevator riding in awkward silence again to tony's floor. After exiting the elevator tony couldn't take the silence anymore and spoke, "What's going on Zeev you haven't said a thing in the past thirty minutes. This isn't the first time you've seen me hurt. So what's wrong?"

Ziva and abby agreed not to mention what they saw to tony until they both had time to talk to gibbs about it. Hearing him say the words what's wrong almost broke her resolve. However, she was a trained operative and caught herself. _What's wrong with me? I'm not acting like myself. _In the back of her mind she knew it was because she was in love with tony dinozzio. Too bad she never listened too closely to what that part of her brain had to say.

Besides gibbs and abby, tony was the only other person who could read ziva. He could tell she was about to answer but bit it back for some reason. He could also see something was clearly bothering her. Before he could push his question further he was interrupted by his neighbor Francis Scott.

"Tony is that you? If it is you have got to check out the director's cut of the original Italian Job I just got." A man around the age of 50 stepped out of room 401 into the hall way. Frank Scott was a big man around 5'10 320 pounds. He was a round Pillsbury dough boy looking man but you could see the signs of former muscles. He wore glasses hiding the similar shade of emerald eyes tony had. Mr. Scott was also balding with only short gray hair on the edges and over his ears.

"Yea Mr. Scott it's me, can I get a rain check on the Italian Job?"

Hearing this startled the elderly man. Finally getting a good look he saw his neighbor standing next to a vivacious Israeli. "Oh, I should have known you'd only miss the chance to see a classic for ziva!"

Ziva looked at tony with a mix of curiosity and confusion before extending her hand to Frank "Hello, I'm guessing tony's mentioned me before but I'm sorry to say I don't know who you are."

A look was shared between the two neighbors that ziva couldn't help but notice. "I'm Frank Scott and tony always talks about his team and cases he goes on. He can't help it besides movies it's the only thing he cares about. Oh yea he also likes to talk about himself a lot but I'm sure you know that already!"

David could already tell she was going to like this man, "I know if he could tony would probably vote for himself as the sexist man alive."

"You guy's realize I am standing right here and ziva I should have you know I am in fact the sexiest man alive."

Turning and gave a light couple smacks to her partners cheek "Poor poor disillusional tony, and why wouldn't I realize you're standing next to me?"

Mr. Scott corrected with a fatherly town instead of Dinozzio, "It's a figure of speech it means were talking about him like he's not here. Anyway it was a pleasure meeting you." turning his attention to his neighbor, "Tell me next time ziva's coming over I'll make her my famous meatloaf "

Our future hero's face went white with apprehension "No it's alright, Mr. Scott I'll make you both dinner instead next time she comes over." Sharing a look with his partner that he thought only she could understand. _His meatloaf is famous for how awful it is._

Neither of them could have guessed the overweight man could understand that look. "Hey My meatloaf is delicious tony. If you won't to talk about bad cooking, let's bring up the chicken piccatta incident last month?"

The former playboy didn't even question how Mr. Scott knew what he meant with his look. He was too focused on the accusation of him being a bad cook. "Hey that wasn't my fault, how was I supposed to know the chicken was bad when I bought it."

"It wasn't bad when you bought it but after lying in your fridge for a couple months's never being cooked can do that to food. If you didn't always order take out it might have been used earlier and both of us wouldn't have gotten food poisoning." Frank verbally fought back

Ziva chuckled at the argument going on between her partner and her neighbor. _There like an old married couple but I wonder how he knew tony's look meant the meatloaf was bad, usually I'm the only one who can understand those….., and gibbs._

" You're never going to let me live that down will you, I already told you I'm sorry an why do you always have to bring up my love for takeout?"

"No I'm not and takeout isn't real food it's processed crap, you're still young yet you haven't experienced the quality's of a good home cooked meal often enough."

"Well if your meatloaf is what I'll be experiencing by home cooked meals I think I'll pass." After finishing his sentence tony's mind wandered for a quick second what it would have been like eating more home cooked meals but he banished the thought as quickly as it came up.

What he didn't realize was for the brief second the emotion of that thought changed something. Frank saw the brief hesitation and could have guessed what he was thinking after knowing him so long but was shocked to see what came next. His eyes changed from emerald to a bright yellow where his pupils were slanted.

It all happened within a fraction of a second before they turned back to their normal emerald glow but Frank knew what he saw. He'd been trained for years to notice things that happen quicker than most people could comprehend. "Tony did something happen today?

Ziva didn't notice the eye change in tony or the change in body language of frank because she was checking a txt she had just received from mcgee. **Gibbs needs you back at the office now! **However David was still paying attention enough to hear the abrupt change in topic.

Tony was taken aback by the swift change in conversation. Sighing he responded after a second " Well where do I begin?"

Interrupting, "You guys have something's to talk about. So I'm going to go. Gibbs needs me back at the office." Her tone changed into a more deadly and frightening one, "And you better rest, don't even think about working the case."

She said it with such finality he could help but nod. He waited for her to leave before he even thought _that Bastard took a shot at you like hell I'm not working the case._

Frank stared at the ncis agent for a good while once ziva had left before speaking up, "What going on tony and what case?"

**Tel Aviv Eli Davids bedroom**

Eli awoke to a light going on next to his head. He reacted quicker then most people can even think thanks to years of training and experience. He reached under his pillow and brought out his pistol. But it wasn't fast enough!

Mr. Wolf snatched the gun out of the director's hand and delivered a quick jab to his sternum. "Hello Eli, It's been awhile."

_Chapter Preview: Heroic Beginnings _

_Tony finally begins to take his first steps to fulfilling his destiny as a hero. An more hints to what Abraham is planning and what is Mr. Wolfs connection to Ziva and Eli._

**I've added the poll check out my profile page to vote**


	5. Heroic Beginnings

**I Posted a poll on my profile for what name you guy's would like tony's hero name should be. if you think of a name thats you think would work but isnt on there tell me and i'll add. Hopefully you like this new chapter. i'll try and get the next one up as soon as i can. Enjoy. also still looking for anyone who would like to beta my work**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ncis or any of it's characters**

The whole team was celebrating a case well done at Duckies house. Everyone sat around the old oak table of the Doctors. Everybody's smiling even gibbs. Tony loving it all, found he couldn't stop staring at the one ziva david. She looked like her normal radiant self but he could tell there was something slightly different about her. He could tell by the way her laugh seemed more genuine and stayed on her face longer or the mischievous glint in her eye that hasn't been there since Michael.

David was laughing at something gibbs said regarding himself, but he didn't care. She was his old Zee-vah again. She flipped her hair and turned to look at him. The second their eyes made contact tony realized what he had to do. Ziva saw the curious emotion expressed on her partners face "Tony are you alright?"

That one question broke Dinozzio out of his stupor and also wound up turning everyone's attention on to him. Sheepishly rubbing his head "Yea I'm fine I just forgot something in my car. I'll be right back."

Abby looked at ziva ,"What's wrong with him?"

"Do you really want me to answer that? We could be here for a while." The Israeli smirked at her eccentric friend before they both shared a laugh.

Gibbs saw the same look ziva did but unlike ziva, he's seen that look one before. Long ago he had seen in the reflection of a mirror. Barley anything shocks the former marine anymore but this falls under shocking even to him. _I guess it's a good thing I made rule 51 after all._

Tony came back moments later with a big black object on his back. No one could get a good enough look at it since he was at the end of the table facing everyone. Upon seeing that something was behind the young man, ducky questioned, "What's behind your back that you had to rush out of the house like a mad man to get dear boy?"

Tony's smiles were always big and charming, but this one was like the Mona Lisa of dinozzio smiles. Almost immediately everyone fell under the effects of his charm and smile. "I'm glad you asked ducky, see I've known something for a very long time, but I didn't even realize it myself till just a little while ago."

" What are you talking about tony, please tell me your not talking about a movie?" Mcgee teased his friend and superior though he would never call tony that.

" No it's not about a movie and give me a second McRushmore I'll be done soon enough." The senior field agent exasperated before he tried to continue, but much to the surprise of everyone gibbs smacked mcgee upside the head.

Gibbs only answer to the confused and questioning looks was one word "Listen." That one word made the whole ncis team realize whatever tony was about to say was important and the ever joking, very special agent Anthony Dinozzio was removing his mask of a clown.

Dinozzio exchanged a look of thanks and understanding to his father, because he knew deep down that gibbs has always been his real father even if they weren't blood related. _He already knows what I'm about to do…. Of course he knows he's gibbs. _" Ever since my mother died I've been searching for a place where I belonged. With my father I was just a puppet and tool to serve him at his convenience, but I could never be what he wanted. Then with Jeannine I was a college professor who thought he was in love, it was nice while it lasted but yet again it wasn't where I belonged. However, here with each and everyone one of you I found the family I never thought I would have or deserved. Tim, you're like my younger brother, I tease and make fun of you out of love. Jimmy you're like a cousin to me, we seem and look different but deep down anyone could tell where from the same family. Ducky, you're like my grandfather always ready to give advice and do anything to help his grandkids. Abby, you're like a sister to me, always worried about me and always ready to be there for me when I need you. Gibbs, you're like my father, a hero for me to always look up to and emulate, also always ready to set me straight and smack me in the head whenever my eyes are clouded so I can see clearly again."

Pulling the back object off his back, revealing it to be a guitar case. Opening up the case and pulling out a crimson red acoustic guitar with a black shaft. Slinging in on his shoulder he started to speak once again, " Ziva you mean something different to me. You are my partner in every sense of the word. Every day I come into work I feel like a kid coming down the stairs on Christmas day. Because seeing your smile is the present I'm hoping to receive. Everyone sitting at this table is my family but its still wasn't what I was looking for. I said earlier that I've known something for awhile but only recently realized it. What I realized is what I've been searching my whole life for is you Zee-vah. Being with you is where I belong, you're my home. I'm sick of pretending you're not all these things to me. Before you say anything I'd like you to hear something."

Slowly strumming his guitar a beautiful melody escaped the confines of the wooden object. Dinozzios voice showed all his courage and love in his heart. Tony began to sing Train's Marry me.

"Forever can never be long enough for me  
Feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do

Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way  
Marry Me  
Today and every day  
Marry Me  
If I ever get the nerve to say  
Hello in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

Together can never be close enough for me  
Feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love  
And you're beautiful  
Now that the wait is over  
And love and has finally shown her my way  
Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

Promise me  
You'll always be  
Happy by my side  
I promise to  
Sing to you  
When all the music dies

And marry me  
Today and everyday  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Marry me"

Walking over to ziva and kneeling in front of her while grabbing her hand in the process. He asked the one question that would make or break the man he wanted to become "Marry Me?"

Emotions Exploded on the face of the normally stoic Israeli, so many emotions spread across her exotic face the whole time tony was playing. However once the song ended only one emotion was left….love. A few tears escaped from the former assassin.

Out of nowhere before our future hero could receive the answer to the question his soul needed to ask. The whole landscape changed from ducky's house to that of a stormy beach. Spinning around on a circle tony was trying to figure out what the hell is happening. He began searching the beach for his team but they were nowhere to be found. "Where the hell is everyone….. Where the hell am I?"

Tony immediate received a response to his question in the form of a high pitch scream. Special Agent Dinozzio knew that scream well, it was something he wish he would never have to hear again. " Abby!" Sprinting as fast as he could into the fading scream only to find a scene that would forever be etched in his mind! Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, Jimmy, and Mcgee lay lifeless on the sand. The former playboy could see blood slowly seeping into the sand painting it red.

Ziva thankfully was still alive and still fighting while standing over a lifeless abby. She was surrounded by hundreds of men dressed in all black with no faces. David was wounded all over her body but tony could see her flipping the faceless men left and right.

One of the faceless landed a left hook to the side of her body causing her to stumble and be pounced on by more of the faceless. Seeing this ripped out a howl of rage and desperation from the agents body.

Without even a second thought tony charged into the huge crowd knocking over multiple faceless. Desperately trying to reach his partner he began to fight with the tenacity of a wolf. Special agent dinozzio delivered a Right hook to the face of a faceless, who was the first to attack him. Then a kick straight to the chest of the one who took the last ones place. A faceless tried to leap on top of him but he caught it with a jab to the jugular before finishing him off with a hammer punch to the top of its head.

Steadily he fought, clawed, and punched his way towards his fallen partner. He was mere inches away when he saw a small delicate yet deadly hand flop down motionless from the crowd of faceless warriors. Seeing this tore apart his soul but he didn't give up he continued to beat everything in his way. A singular focus of her hand pushed him past all the pain he was experiencing. He reached her hand seconds later reaching down to caress her hand one last time before he himself was engulfed in a impenetrable darkness where the words " You are too weak, you will fail when the time comes, fate chose the wrong man!" echoes in the dark.

**Tony's apartment**

Dinozzio popped up out of his bed suddenly awake. Sweat glistened every inch of his skin. Swiping some of that sweat off his head, "Wow that was one ridiculous nightmare, I don't know what's more frightening me attacking faceless dudes in suits or asking ziva to marry Me." the last four words caused his heart to beat a litter faster.

Still exhausted from everything that has happened the past 24 hours Anthony tried to lay back down and go to sleep. However the dream had left him restless so sleep escaped him. Realizing he wouldn't be able to rest unless he did something, so he threw his blanket off of him and walked to his closet. Changing quickly into sweats tony walked out of his room and into the living room.

A punching bag was hanging in the corner about 20 feet from his couch and big screen TV. After wrapping up his hands and making sure the bandage on his right arm was secure he began to pound out some frustration. _I should be resting but I guess this to me is resting. _He began dishing out combos to the bag. Right to the body, right to the body, upper to the jaw. This continued for another 10 minutes before the images from his dream began to resurface. The blood soaked sand, zivas being swarmed by the faceless, and lastly the hand of david laying there losing the fight to survive.

Again these emotions and images brought a change upon Anthony Dinozzio. In his quiet rage he unleashed a straight punch to the bag with all of his strength behind. What occurred next shocked the young agent to his core. His hand went clean through the bag. Quickly pulling his hand out of the hole the bag started to leak sand. "How the hell did I do that?"

Staring at the damage he cause a slight nausea began to well up at the bottom of his stomach. His gut was telling him this was no coincidence an something was changed about him. Realizing he was about to puke he sprinted towards the bathroom. Only he arrived at his destination so much faster then he intended to or thought possible.

Ignoring the speed of which he just ran, tony swung his bathroom door open causing the door to fall off its hinges. Looking back at the destruction he had just caused only made his need to throw up that much greater.

Seconds later dinozzio finally achieved his needed expunge of whatever was left in his stomach. The simple act of throwing up calmed down the frazzled agent. Lifting his head away from the toilet to turn on the sink and clean up. Splashing cold water on his face. _Snap out of it, you're losing it man._ Raising his head up allowed him to catch a glimpse of his own reflection in the mirror. His sandy blond hair was no longer that but a crimson shade of red, Tony's emerald eyes were now yellow with black slits where the pupils were suppose to be.

Our future hero's reaction to his appearance was losing all the strength in his legs and falling back hard on to the tiled floor. His already sore body screamed in pain but he ignored it. His attention was solely focused on his appearance.

Tony felt like he was sitting there staring at his reflection for hours, but it was in fact only a couple of minutes.

When Dinozzio finally worked up the nerve to get up and calm down he witnessed yet another shocking revelation. By letting his emotions calm he could change his appearance back to normal. " I must still be dreaming" whispering to himself. However the pain from his body told him otherwise.

Realizing this was most defiantly reality tony's fight or flight instincts took hold. For once tony's instincts told him to run instead of fight. So without a moment hesitation Dinozzio was out the door as fast as if it had been a wolf running instead of a human.

**Ncis Office 6 hours earlier**

Ziva david, jethro gibbs, tim mcgee, and abby scuito were all standing in the office of leon vance. Ziva was the first to speak up " Gibbs what is this all about?"

Leon vance walked through the door answering the question for his senior field agent, " David I called this meeting to discuss the case of Col. Tim Gansert. I was contacted by secnav and learned some interesting things about our victim. It seems our victim was on a top secret mission involving your father agent David"

"My Father?" ziva was curious but really had no interest in what her father has been up to since Somalia.

"Yes it seems eli has been experimenting on former marines on US soil. Col. Gansert was sent uncover as a test subject it seems like he was found out before he could send us any viable information " Vance stated giving the information a chance to settle before continuing " He however was able to get one thing out before his early demise. " clicking something in his hand his flat screen tv came on.

A voice graphic played the last recorded message of a dead man. " It seems like they have already become suspicious of me. We thought eli was in control of this project I'm sure he even thinks he is. However this is not the case, he is just a pawn in operation Hades…" the recording becomes static then cuts off

The former mossad agent hide the hurt that she felt finding more information on the type of man her dad was. Shoving aside her personal feeling she let the agent mode of her brain take over. " Eli is a smart man, why would he risk ruining relationship between America and Israel by taking this chance? Especially, when he's capable of doing whatever experiments he want to at any other part of the world?"

" all good questions agent david and all answers I wish I knew. That why I'm giving youre team the assignment of finding out what the hell is going on. Hopefully solving the murder of Col. Gansert will lead us to the answers we so desperately need."

**Hospital 6 hours later**

Tony was standing over his wounded friend, " Alex something's happening but I have no idea what the hell it is or means. I ran over here alex. I ran! What should have taken a 20 minute car ride to get here only took me 35 minutes to run. I don't know how it's possible but I was moving over 40 miles an hour. Thankfully it's so late that no one saw me."

Walking over and placing a chair next to his friend before sitting in it. Putting his face in his hands only a few muffled words escaped, " What the hell am I?'

It must have been fate or one huge coincidence but as soon as he asked that Question something fell from the small table next to his friend. The sound startled the ncis agent. Getting up and reaching down to see what fell.

It was the comics tony had brought with him last week. A monitor started to beep once tony picked them up. Staring at his friend then back to the comics, "are you trying to tell me something?"

The monitor began beeping faster causing tony to take a closer look at the comic. It was Amazing Fantasy # 15. Alex was a huge fan a saved up forever to get this rare comic book. It was one of the first comics tony read to him since his injury. In the comic was the first appearance and origin of spider man.

It took awhile but then something clicked in the young man's head. Something he said earlier that day replayed in his mind.

_"I'm sorry I don't have any of those comic's you love so much with me. My hospital visit wasn't exactly planned. "Tony chuckled slightly "You should have seen it, I got attacked by a freaking wolf. After it happened it made me think of that one comic I read to you. I think it was Spiderman, where he gets bit by a spider and gains super powers. Can you imagine me with powers? I'd make such a shitty superhero; you on the other hand would be the perfect one."_

" You can't be serious?"

_Chapter preview: the Amazing Dinozzio_

_More info on operation hades plus the ncis team meets Abraham. _


	6. The Amazing DiNozzo

**Authors note: phew i know it's been a while but here is the new chapter. the story's starting to heat up. It seems like every things connected in this tale of a hero even if tony doesn't realize it yet. Also i can't wait to see who the port to port killer is. also this will be the last chapter for the poll of tony's superhero name so vote now if u haven already.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own ncis**

**Hospital**

Tony just stood there in the dimly lit hospital room; he still held the copy of amazing fantasy 15 in his hands. Not even a single muscle of his has moved in the past ten minutes since he realized what alex was hinting at. A thousand thoughts however, were moving a mile a minute in his head.

One thought in particular stood out above the rest though. _This is crazy._

Another beep from the monitor shook the agent and finally made him move. Tony hastily motioned over to the side of the bed of his wounded friend. Reaching out to grab alex's hand before speaking "there's no way you think I should dress up in spandex and go out crime fighting. Don't pull the, with great power comes great responsibility line on me. It's not going to work! I'm not Spiderman damn it!" Pausing for a second, "Though Spiderman was bad ass in the movies." Stroking the stubble on his chin, " well 1 and 2 at least. I don't even want to think of the third one. Plus, I wish they found someone hotter than Kirsten Dunst to play Mary Jane."

A voice brought him out of his rant, "I'm sorry tony, but you know you can't be here. Visiting hours has been over for a while." Nurse Turner gently told our future hero

"Oh I know, it's just I needed to talk to him." getting up and slowly walking over to the elderly nurse. "Sorry about that Carole, I'll be leavening now. I wouldn't want to get a pretty young thing like you in trouble." Smiling at her while adding a little wink for extra effect!

Walking over to the younger man, nurse Tuner smacked him playfully on the shoulder, " now don't try and go charming me Anthony. I know all your tricks and they won't work on me even if they are appreciated." Winking back and then slapping tony's ass causing him to jump, "now get to and don't come back till normal visiting hours."

Smirking because he had become use to Caroline's behavior over the years. Saluting, " Ay ay mam. I'll see you later Carole. Take care of him for me, will yah?"

Crossing her arms a small frown appeared on her face, "Don't I always Anthony?"

" Yes, better than anyone else possibly could but it still makes me feel better to hear you say it" a trademark dinozzo grin appeared except this time there was a hint of sadness behind it. A small understanding smile was all the answer she was going to give.

The truth was that answer was more than enough for tony. Walking out the door he whispered. "Thank you Caroline, you have no idea how much that means to me."

He might have whispered but nurse turner was still able to hear him. Once tony was gone she shook her head, "Yes I do Anthony, yes I do." she walked over to alex's side and noticed tony left the comic on his chest.

Flipping through the pages she huffed then placed it on the counter before turning her attention to the comatose patient known as alex. "This world needs real hero's to look up to, not something that came out of someone's imagination. Too bad there so few people out there who are willing to make a difference. It's understandable though with the only real people that can be looked up to are usually corrupted or douches." Huffing once again she turned to check alex's monitors. Her shoulders slouched just a little, barely noticeable before speaking up again. "Look at me, what am I doing talking to myself and making myself depressed. Get a hold of yourself girl you got to get back to work."

Fate or coincidence which ever you believe, decided to work its magic once again in these early hours of the day. Tony was about to enter the elevator to leave when his hearing changed like it did when he rescued ziva. Another new change to his life startled him but he didn't have time to dwell on it because his hearing picked up Caroline's thoughts.

**Tel Aviv**

In the beautiful lands of Israel the evil of two men's souls could possibly black out all the light this lands beauty shone.

and Eli were walking though a hall with windows on each side. Behind the windows were different animals from all over the world.

Wolfs ominous voice broke the silence " So eli it looks like your progressing nicely soon you'll be able to start testing on humans." Eli was about to respond but was cut off, " And before you speak I don't want to have to remind you to call me wolf. The person you knew died long ago and only a wolf remains."

Mr Wolf's eyes shone a sort of fanatical glow that eli did not fail to pick up on. Deciding it was better not to antagonize this clearly dangerous man david stopped and pointed to a window with the number 23 on it. A white Alaskan wolf was ripping apart a piece of meat on the other side. " M….. Mr. Wolf" eli almost slipped up but caught himself, " as you can see the serum is working but I don't think were ready for human testing."

As if spurred on by the director of mossads directors word the wolf stopped feeding and glared at the two figures with blood shot eyes. Abraham's right hand man moved closer to the window. As soon as his face was close enough to practically touch the glass the animal leaped with surprising force. Slamming right into the glass before clawing and slobbering where wolf's face was.

Neither wolf or eli showed any reaction to the beast outburst. Glaring at the animal before returning his gaze to eli. " I know all about the aggression half the test subjects show. However that doesn't really matter we can just kill off the failures when we begin human testing."

" hmm I see your logic, but will need a lot of human resources to pull that off I hope your boss won't mind. He'll have a lot of blood on his hands." Ziva's father stated, not bothered in the least at the prospect of blood.

A cool, calm, and disturbing smile appeared on wolfs terribly handsome face, " you do not need to worry about him eli, it's a small price to pay to accomplish his plans. He'll approve of our actions."

Eli just nodded but his body was tense with anger. _This is my work not his. Him and that damn frog may think they have power over me but they are sorely mistaken. _

"Stop scheming in front of me eli, I am not one of your family members I won't be manipulated by you. Just remember you only have one daughter left. What will she do if she ever found out why she's your only child left alive." Eli rushed at the younger Israeli in anger but was on the ground grasping for air before he could even get near him. Leaning down wolf whispered into eli's ear, " Tali will always haunt you and ziva will never love you again. We know your weakness so don't even think about betraying us!" he basically growled the last part in davids ear

**Streets of Washington D.C**

Tony was lost in thought while walking down the alleys of the city. It was almost like walking through a ghost town since it was so early and everybody was asleep. Beautiful houses and apartments lined up next to each other were on each side of the street. It seemed tony wondered into a nicer part of town.

Our hero was grateful for this since the silence allowed his mind to focus. _What do I do? I'm a cop not a vigilante. I can protect people with my badge I don't need to be more. _Another part of his brain argued back._ You can protect them with a badge but you can't give them hope with just that._

A scream penetrated the silence and tony's thoughts like a bullet. It was defiantly feminine. Dinozzos instincts kicked in a he immediately ran towards the sound of the cry.

It took him a minute or two but he was able to find the source of the scream. In a surprisingly well lit alleyway a man dressed in an expensive suit with a bald head was standing over and flailing his right arm angrily at an attractive middle age red head. "I told you I own you. Do you know what that means? It means you don't flirt with my colleagues. You don't try to divorce me or Try to call the cops. They can't help you. I'm untouchable sweetie. So you do what I say, when I say it. I own you to your very soul. Get that through your pretty little head."

Tony heard it all and his rage pulsed through his body stronger with each word that left the man's mouth. All the pain from his injuries left his body. Only anger remained. Dirty blond hair slowly became crimson red and green eyes became slited and yellow.

When the special agent saw the man in the suit approach the women aggressively he took off without even a second thought.

The bald headed man started up his rant again while licking his lips with desire. Completely oblivious to one angry federal agent approaching him like a freight train "I think it's time you give me what I want and perform your wifely dut… omphh." Tony speared the holy hell out of him mid sentence.

The woman screeched out "Henry"

Dinozzo slowly got up and saw the man now known as henry sprawled out 15 feet away from him crumpled up and unconscious. Wiping the dirt and gravel off his suit tony made his way to the terrified woman. "It's okay he can't hurt you now." Offering his hand to help her up.

She was wearing a white skirt with a matching white blouse and a red scarf wrapped around her neck. No older than 32 but her fear seemed to be ageing her right before tony's eyes. Backing away from her rescuer. "You have no idea what you just did. I'm nowhere close to being safe. That man is senator Henry Jacobs. He'll kill me and then you and have his p.r. spin it to make him look like a grieving husband making him ever more popular. Hell the cops probably wouldn't even suspect him. Even if by the slightest chance they did suspect him he has the power and the clout to stop any investigation into him." her hands went to her face as she began to weep. "How could I be so blind?"

Tony couldn't believe it. He should have recognized him. Senator Jacob was the poster boy for the senate he could do no wrong. Everyone believed he would become a fantastic president one day hell tony believed that before a couple of seconds ago._ Caroline was right._ Remembering that a traumatized woman was weeping in front of him dinozzo moved quickly to embrace her before she could back away again.

Feeling strong arms wrapped around her the lady clutched to them like it was life support and cried into the federal agents chest. Trying to sooth her. " Shh it's okay I won't let him hurt you I promise."

"What can you do when even the cops can't do anything?" Lifting her head away from his chest she was able to get a good look at his face and especially his eyes.

Piercing yellow eyes of a wolf met puffy brown eyes. "I'm " _shit even as a federal agent I probably can't touch this guy. What can I do? _Another part of his brain spoke up again. _A cop can't help but right now you can be more than just a cop._

The oddest night in Anthony Dinozzo's life got even odder when he heard a voice that sounded like the wind. **Justice isn't always the same thing as the law sometimes it can only be found in your own heart. You just have to look. **

Tony moved his head back and forth trying to find who said that. But no one was around except for the senator and his wife. Shaking his head,_ Must have been my imagination._ Seeing that the red head was still staring at him with pleading eyes waiting for him to continue, "I'm more than a cop, I can help you." he really didn't know what he was doing or why. He knew trying to be a masked hero was crazy but at that moment he really didn't care. All he cared about was helping this woman who was cradled in his arms. Reaching down and touching her red scarf while giving her an endearing smile, "what's your name beautiful?"

Still in shock she barely managed to get out "Sarah"

"Well Sarah I'm going to make sure that he leaves you alone and hopefully one day show the world what type of man he truly is. But I'm going to need your help." Sarah just nodded, "I'm going to need that pretty scarf of yours. Is that okay?" Tony asked in a soothing voice .All she could do was nod again. Slowly unraveling the scarf from her neck, "Why don't you go home and go to bed. By the time you wake up in the morning he'll be gone and everything will be better."

Tony got up and helped Sarah up as well. Listening to his words the red head started to walk away but not before asking. "Why are you helping me and who are you?"

Slightly chuckling, "well I'm helping you cause you just too fine to be with a guy like that." Seeing the blush on Sarah's face causes him to smile before continuing, "Plus it's just kind of what I do. As for who I am, let's just say a friend" _It's_ _better if she doesn't know who I am. If she tried to find me it'll be easy for Henry to figure out who I am and hurt us both._

A confused expression covered Sarah's face but after everything she was to tired and scared to push further, so she just left hoping to wake up to a better world tomorrow.

Once he was sure Sarah was far away tony took the red scarf he got from her and wrapped in around his face. It covered his face up to his nose so only his eyes, forehead, and hair could be seen. Taking a deep breath _let's do this. _

Walking over to the still unconscious henry the special agent picked him up by the collar. Using his new found strength he lifted him up as high his arms would let him before shaking the senator not to gently awake.

The bald senator eyes fluttered open, shock clearly shown in them. "What the hell?" looking down to see a masked tony with red hair and yellow wolf eyes sent shivers down the politicians spine. Angry override the fear for a second though. "Who the hell are you? And put me the hell down you freak." Arrogance dripped like venom from his words.

"I'm someone who doesn't give a shit who you are and won't be swayed by threats or money. Now, me and you are going to have a little chat about how a man's suppose to treat a lady and also the consequences of not treating a lady as such." Tony was barely able to hold back a smirk because he was using Christian bales batman's voice.

**Ncis Office Later that morning**

Ziva was going through files after files while mgee was tracking ganserts financials on the computer and gibbs was nowhere to be found probably in mtac or getting a coffee. Ziva sighed and looked up from her files. "I've got nothing Mcgee. The lt. service record while impressive has no useful information that I can find or anything about operation Hades."

"I'm not having much luck either. His financials show no irregulars, all it proves is that the man was meticulous and followed a strict routine." Mcgee responded.

Letting out a frustrated groan Ziva was about to start tearing through more files when a voice stopped her. "I see you guys really are hopeless without the big d around. It's understandable I am the Starsky to your hutch, the riggs to your murtagh, the crockett to your tubbs.:

David snapped her head around. She knew that voice could only be one man. "Who the hell are those people and why are you not in bed." noticing the dark circles under his eyes her concern only intensified. "You look like crap did you even sleep?

Tim smirked. _How did I know he would be here today?_

Still wearing the same clothes since early this morning he didn't doubt he wasn't his normal good looking self but he had to come in anyway. This was home and he needed a sense of normalcy. Plus getting more info on who shot at his partner didn't hurt. "Well good morning to you to Zee-vah. First of all how can you not know who those people are there American heroes? Second I did get some sleep" _not much _"and lastly I'm not in bed cause I knew you guy's needed my keen deductive and observational ability's" Whack "Owe, good morning boss"

Leroy jethro gibbs was standing behind his senior field agent glaring at him " Dinozzo, what are you doing here." Tony turned around and opened his mouth but gibbs spoke first, "you better not be here to work the case."

"no I wouldn't dream of it boss just wanted to stop by and say hi to everybody"

"Well I'm glad you stopped by. Now, that you're all here this will make this a lot easier." The voice turned out to be Vance's coming from the top of the stairs. "I'd like to introduce our new deputy director of Ncis Abraham Kent"

A handsome man in his late thirty's with hazel eyes and combed back black hair strolled out of the office behind vance and smiled " Leon no one calls me Abraham, Abe is just fine with me. So this is the infamous gibbs and his team. Nice to finally meet you all."

_Preview Hero's and villains _

_with the help of someone close to him tony begins to accept his destiny while abe plots in ncis own backyard... plus a little bit of tali's death will be revealed_


End file.
